Sway
by ShizuBABE
Summary: It's late and Harry is horny after 2 months with just himself to pleasure. Now he wants the real thing. With a little bit og music, magic, and a sway of his hips Harry knows that he's in for some fun tonight. Warning: Smut M/M.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Finders series or Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Smut, language.**

 **Song: Sway by Michael Buble (Not by the pussycat girls)**

 **Note:** Made this for you guys! Just to let you all know that I'm not dead. Those who dislike reading about sex between men, this is clearly the wrong fic for you because there is some intense smut in this fic.

* * *

The beat of the synchronized trumpets flowed through the condo in both a soothing yet upbeat tempo. The lone figure that was enjoying the song held a happy smile on his lips, his body starting to sway and rock to the melody and its tempo.

It was once again late at night and Hariku was once again found alone in the living room dancing to his new favorite song. Though the song itself was a little bit old, it pleased the wizard to find the sexy beat to dance to. The furniture moved to the side of the walls with magic, enabling Harry for more room to dance and 'sway'. All the while obviously knowing that his busy secluded lover was now watching him through the camera in the office of their condo. Watching the start of the show he was about to receive instead of doing the work he was suppose to do.

When the yakuza had come home from work Harry was not pleased to find out that Asami had to shut himself in his office to finish last minute business that Kirishima had sent him through email. Which the wizard noted to punish the secretary for later. It was the _third_ time Kirishima had done the blunder and mistake on forgetting and then _handing_ in missed paper work to his boss when he comes home. So it will be the _third_ time Harry will thoroughly punish the man for ruining his alone time with his lover after two whole months of abstinence.

But first he had to punish his lover for being such a workaholic... Well more like tempt his lover rather than punish. Neglecting the wizard and his needs was not a good idea, _especially_ when said wizard was feeling a little bit randy.

So dressed in only his special black laced panties and one of Asami's large dress shirt. The wizard casually used wandless magic with a wave of his hand to move all the furniture against the walls. Then walked to the large stereos besides the tv to plug in his phone though the AUX chord after turning it on. Harry scrolled through his lists of songs and finally he elected his recently favorite song.

Facing away from the video camera located in the top right corner of the room. Harry inwardly smirked. He really did enjoy dancing, now more than ever if he knew it would bring out the watching panther in the other room of the condo. It was always a fun game for Harry to guess if Asami will be stubborn enough to stay in his office to finish his work, then come out to punish him or if he'll just give in to the temptation and give what Harry has been wanting. Both options involved sex, so Harry was happy with either. Even though the older male was a powerful business man, he was still a _man_ all the same. And the wizard knew how stubborn Asami Ryuichi could be, so it was all in the game of waiting and seducing.

After all... Nothing is more painful than denial of having something you want when its cruelly right in front of you. The key point in soothing that type pain was to set aside stubborn will and give in. Which Harry was willing to stretch and break until he had what he wanted.

So with a happy smile and a little shake of his hips Harry played his song to his desire. His lips moving and voice carrying out in sync with the lyrics. His body swaying and dancing with an invisible partner. The words and flow sinking into his skin as Harry lost himself to the music.

 _"When marimba rhythms start to play_

 _Dance with me, make me sway._

 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

 _Hold me close, sway me more."_

Without anyone to lead him to play his role as the follower Harry allowed his magic to be as a replacement for invisible hands. Twirling once and raising his arms as if someone was guiding them in an intimate move, all with the beat of the song. Eyes closed and magic running it became easier for the wizard to start dancing to familiar steps of the sweet music. Twisting again then to stop with the beat, before again moving in his lonely dance. His arms moving to caress his waist, brushed his chest, and slide to the air above his tilted back head. His hips slow and steady. His feet carrying the light steps and then bending his body in both a flexible and graceful way that would have many envy.

While he danced, the wizard knew exactly what he was doing with his fluid moves. With the lift of his hand the shirt he wore exposed his soft arms. With a shake and twist of his hips the fabric of the top would briefly outline his ass teasingly. Then with a twirl and slide Hariku's shirt would ride up _just so_ to give any viewer who was watching a little brief glimpse of the satin laced black panties that Asami had gifted him for Christmas. Following with the long glide of his own wandering hands, the wizard purposely exposed just a little bit more of his creamy thighs, flashed two perked nipples that were hiding behind the large shirt and then blatantly revealing an unmarked collarbone and sensitive neck.

But even knowing what he was purposely doing Harry didn't let his dance be controlled with his mind, and instead moved with the flow of the song.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_

 _Bend with me, sway with ease._

A spin and a shake Harry sang with song's lyrics, eyes still closed, body still moving and magic still humming under his skin.

 _When we dance you have a way with me_

 _Stay with me, sway with me_

As he flowed with the beat and swayed with his words Harry shivered at the phantom touches of large hands gripping his hips and the deep affectionate nuzzle that would always tickle his neck. The warmth that brought those ghostly touches were absent, but Harry knew it wouldn't be for long.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

Emerald eyes snapped open and pierced a smoldering look right though the video camera aimed right at him. A slow teasing smile stretched on his pink lips and a knowing gleam shined in his eyes when he saw the camera focused its lenses.

 _Only you have that magic technique_

 _When we sway I go weak_

The trumpets rose perfectly to the beat before flowing back into the soothing rhythm of the song. Harry was getting lost in his game of teasing, his magic swirled and tingled underneath his skin making him shiver with desire. His mind already picturing the smoldering heat of Asami's golden eyes and his body already beginning to crave physical touch.

But... Even as these needs and heat rising within his body, Harry wouldn't to stop until he got what he was aiming for. The heat would **burn** and the need will be **satisfied** soon because Harry was determine to win this little game he started.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_

 _Long before it begins_

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_

 _Sway me smooth, Sway me now._

When the song took its music solo Harry smiled and spun gracefully. Gliding his hands up his body and twisting his hips with the upbeat rhythm his heart flowed with the beat. Grinning he turned and spun again but released a startled gasp when large hands found his waist and pulled him against a larger muscular body. His bright green eyes snapped open to see golden amused orbs and the familiar smirk of his lover aiming down at him.

"Ryuichi..." it surprised Harry on how breathless he sounded when he spoke out his lovers name. Shivering at the dilated pupils of his lovers eyes as they became darker with obvious arousal.

"Harry." The sinfully deep voice of the yakuza was like a calling to the wizard and like a calling he followed. Reaching up and wrapping his arms around broad shoulders Harry easily pulled himself up and stopped right to stare straight into molten gold eyes. Letting a smile stretch his soft lips before he pulled away and seductively slid down his lovers body. The music still playing and his body still moving. The two began to dance.

Asami's arm firmly wrapped around the wizard and pulled one leg to wrap around his waist. Easily falling into the steps of the leader of the dance. Tightly holding his smaller lover close, their steps moving fluidly and gracefully. Their eyes never left each others gaze.

So close that their breaths lingered on the others lips the heat between them was true and oh so real. Another spin and Harry was the first to look away, throwing his head back with a gasp when Ryuichi gave a hard thrust against his own arousal as if to silently tell him on what's to come.

Hariku let a soft moan not soon after when he felt the yakuza lean in to trail his lips against the smooth flesh in a ghost caress. Asami's eyes watched every expression of his beautiful lover made. Deciding then to attack the perfect sensitive spot under the wizards ear with a hot open mouth kiss. The startled lewd cry from those soft lips and tightening grip on his bicep and neck had a shiver of intense desire run down Asami's back.

Hariku squirmed under the yakuza's complete control, unconsciously grinding up against the large shaft that was pressed up against his and earning a deep animalistic growl in return. The train of reactions had the wizard mewl weakly in heat all the while their bodies melded together in need to be one. Their dance had quickly died into a slow sway of their bodies, but hands kept wandering. Trailing under clothes and against trembling skin. Combing through dark hair and tugging the other closer, wrapped around on another emerald colored eyes once again locked onto gold burning orbs.

A strong arm tightened around the slim waist of the wizard, pulling the other - if it was even possible - closer to Asami's larger form. The song now fading into the background as the two were lost in each others gaze. Slowly Harry's lips dimmed into a gentle loving smile and his eyes showed his love and desire for the one who held him so close. Asami's own lips quirked into a softer version of his smirk and his own golden eyes shone with eternal unwavering devotion for the beautiful wizard he had in his arms. The two were lost in their own world now, momentarily forgetting their little game Harry had started and also forgetting the paperwork that Kirishima had given.

Arms lazily wrapped around strong shoulders Harry leaned up to his lover face to start trailing little kisses on Asami's jaw, basking in the short gentle intimacy between them.

It wasn't until the second verse of the song began to play was when the simmering heat between them broke out into a burning flame.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

A happy gasp was silenced with a deep passionate kiss that Asami greedily took from his wizard. Growling with satisfaction when Harry gave back just as much as he received. All the while sliding his legs up to wrap around his waist hands running messily through the Yakuza's midnight hair pulling, scratching and tugging at him. As if urging Asami to take even more.

 _Only you have that magic technique_

 _When we sway I go weak_

Large hands reached back to grip on Hariku's ankles in a biting hold drawing out a delicious whimper. Only a bite of pain it was smoothly replaced with a soft touch that earned a tremble and sigh. The large hands that held so much strength. So much power. Now slowly glided against the soft flesh of strong lithe legs and in pathway to one particular area. Caressing and brushing in an almost soft touch leaving goosebumps and heated trails. Feeling and tickling the flesh with hands that had blood on them, just to entice a shiver of want wracking the lustful wizard. So opposite from the passionate kiss they were still sharing Asami's hands slid up the familiar path of those calves, knees, thighs and then finally squeezed his main goal of his touch.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_

 _Long before it begins_

Rough hands slipped under the large shirt to cup round soft cheeks. A possessive sound of approval rumbled within the yakuza's chest when he felt the lace panties that Hariku had on. Knowing that the wizard chose them specifically because they were one of Asami's personal favorites when Harry wore them. The wizard pulled away with a breathless laugh when his ass was slapped mildly in punishment moaning when those fingers he loved moved closer to where he wanted them. The soft fabric of his panties were pulled aside to give more room for wandering appendages making him shiver.

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_

 _Sway me smooth, Sway me now._

Golden eyes narrowed when playful green held a mischievous light within them. Soft lips leaned in to trail against Asami's neck until Harry's lips brushed against his ear. Then whispered "Don't you just love magic?" right when long fingers found the wizards already twitching loose entrance wet with lube.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_

 _Dance with me, make me sway._

 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

 _Hold me close, swa-_

Hariku's playful teasing instantly vanished when he was slammed against the wall by Japan's top underworld tycoon, releasing a tight gasp at the rough movement. The table beside them rattle, knocking down Hariku's phone and disconnecting the AUX cord from the stereo, cutting the song off from continuing.

Without the music playing in the background the sounds of growls and moans of a deep kiss was prominently louder in the large room. Making things heat up further than before as the two soaked up their lovers reactions and noises. Bodies fitting perfectly together as the two were securely wrapped around on another.

Harry gasped with sudden pleasure when Asami finally took his revenge from his teasing and plunged in two fingers into his loosened wet entrance. A whimper followed right after when the older man started biting down on the wizard's exposed neck like a beast and marking him as he pleased. He shook his hips and squirmed in those strong arms when the continuous assault of Asami's fingers dragged, rubbed and jabbed against his prostate. Adding with the mild pain of teeth gnawing his neck and shoulder with controlled violence.

The sounds that Hariku was making fueled the burning flame within Asami pushing him to add another finger to the two that was fucking the loosened hole. The duel sensations of the hot kisses and overwhelming thrusts from those cruel fingers, Harry was losing himself in the pain and pleasure Asami was giving him. It was like a haze was slowly clouding his mind with burning need for more.

The older lover pulled away from marking the wizards skin earning a small mewl of confusion onto why he stopped. Asami's observant sharp eyes dragged down the path he traced to see all his work of progress so far. Feeling the possessive side of him rumble with satisfaction at the sight of red marks darkening on smooth flesh. Smirking smugly when his lover's beautiful green eyes were shined up to him with fire and lust. Those eyes held a silent demand for more but it was faintly glazed as they stared right at him, making it look like Harry was begging more than anything.

Slowing down his fingers from its rapid thrusts to long deep drags earned a whine of protest and an urging roll of slim hips. Hariku's arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and surging forward to capture his lovers lips in a deep kiss. Not resisting Asami when he immediately took over in dominating Hariku's soft pliant mouth. Delirious from the sucks and nips into the kiss, Hariku faintly heard the clinks of a belt and zipper coming free. Shuddering and mewling with alert eagerness when he felt the long thick flesh of Asami's cock pressing up against the cleft of his left ass cheek.

"Ryuichi!" Harry cried out when the Yakuza pulled out his fingers and started to thrust up against the wizards wet hole teasingly. Not entering just yet, torturing needy wizard even further. "Bastard..." he whimpered glaring weakly at Asami when his chest vibrated in a low chuckle.

"Looks like you're losing to our little game again _Harry._ " Asami purred into his wizards ear, smirking when he felt his lover shiver.

The older man had known the little game that his fiery lover had started. It was a usual routine that sometimes happens whenever one of them have been gone to long from a business trip or another. Setting the silent challenge in who will give into lust first. Either one of them being the initiative in challenging the other to finally lose the battle. Usually Asami would win their little games by torturing his lover with little touches, lingering caresses against sensitive skin. Giving small hot kisses to places where he knew would make Hariku melt and then pulling away before anything could happen. Then smirking in dark satisfaction when Harry would growl at him with frustration and attack him in need of sex.

But that was not always the case.

Because when Harry wins their little games, he always strikes at the right moments with the same technique he uses every time.

And like a snake in the grass he did just that.

Slowly Harry leaned in to nuzzle Asami's sharp jaw in a small show of affection. Tightening his around around the broad shoulders of his lover and running fingers though soft black hair in a coaxing manner.

" _Ryuichi_..." Harry's whispered sigh brought a heavy shiver running down the Yakuza's spine at the seductive sound of his name. Asami's eyes narrowed in focus when the soft lips started brushing up against his ear and his grip of the soft plump cheeks squeezed momentarily gaining another delicious whimper " _Ryuichi_..." Again, Asami growled in warning when Hariku had whispered his name in such a needy breathless way. Something primal inside him roused and urged the older man to stop his teasing and just take what was his. To stop prolonging the game and quickly take what was in front of him. Golden eyes narrowed with intensity when he felt the familiar heat seep from his little lovers body, knowing that it was the little minx's magic seeming out from his skin.

Harry pressed soft kisses against his lovers neck as a distraction. Rolling his hips in a seductive motion to rub against the throbbing flesh against his entrance. Mewling when the head of Asami's cock almost caught in his twitching hole "Missed you so much... _Ryuichi..._ " Harry nipped and sucked on Asami's earlobe, inwardly smirking at his lovers frozen stature knowing with every second passing, Asami was losing control.

"Harry" Asami growled out in warning, pressing the wizard up against the wall even further, melding their bodies perfectly like a puzzle piece. His cock twitched as it was firmly pressed up against the loose hole, the primal voice inside him screamed at him with rising urgency to just slam home.

"Want you so much..." The chain on Asami's control was cracking at every soft kiss press against his skin, "Need you so much..." The easy quiet words that played to his primal side of his instincts had his body stiffening in a weak attempt to hold on. But then-

"... _Ryuichi..._ " -the way his name was spoken from his wizards lips had Asami's control finally shatter into non-existent pieces.

Asami slammed home into his lovers tight twitching channel without hesitation. In the back of his mind he was faintly frustrated that his control once again crumbled when hearing his name whispered with so much in need from his little wizard. He leaned in just in time to swallow the delicious stuttering gasp, devouring the sweet mouth that quickly submitted to him. The hunger in him raging with heat and fire as he gave into the need to fuck his lover against the wall.

Harry pulled away to cry out when Asami started to fuck him with long pounding thrusts. Nails dug into strong shoulders leaving deep indents, hips were gripped in a bruising hold and the sounds of moans, growls and grunts mixed in the air with the wet slaps of flesh hitting against flesh.

The passion between scorched their need for more. With Harry pinned to the wall he gave all the reigns to Asami. They wanted this. They _needed_ this. The thirst for each other increase with every kiss, suck, thrust and moan. After being apart for two long aching months it was a wonder onto why they didn't attack each other as soon as Asami walked through the door.

Harry's hole tightened and spasmed around the thick member that continue to slide in and out of him. Unable to do anything but scratch, grip and claw the yakuza's back and shoulders since he was pinned against the wall. Pulling a snarl from and hard thrust against his prostate from Asami when he bit down onto a engorge zone on his shoulder. The old two year old bullet scar had become the one spot where Hariku would always bite whenever he pleased. Obviously enjoying the fact that it had become a particularly sensitive spot on the powerful yakuza.

It was a always a reminder of their past after all.

The wizard sucked and nibbled the scar relentlessly. Moaning quietly when Asami slowed down his thrusts as if to savor the waves of pleasure he was receiving and taking from his little lover. Momentarily gaining a little bit of his control back Asami steadied the pace of his thrusts. Pulling out long strokes and pushing in deeper dives, rolling his hip to rub against a particular spot that earned him quiet mewls.

He squeezed those plump round cheeks that filled his hands and he pressed his own hot kisses and possessive marks on the soft skin exposed to him. It wasn't until he felt a sharp bite on his scar that had Asami spread the wizards ass cheeks apart. Dragging his member our slowly and then snapped his hips forward, burying himself a few more centimeters even deeper into Harry causing him to toss his head back with another gasping moan.

Lips teasingly brushed against the exposed neck a hot tongue trailing a wet path to flushed ears "Look..." Ryuichi whispered hotly into Hariku's ear, grinding up against the abused prostate to gain his lovers attention. "You're swallowing me completely. Were you so hungry for me _Harry?"_ He asked, dragging his cock out of the clenching hole slowly, then ramming right back in. Smirking when he heard a shuddering gasp but grunting when the heat tightened around him.

When he felt a sharp tug on his hair urging Asami to lean back. Coming face to face with a flushed debauched wizard had the yakuza licking his lips and leaning in for a deep slow kiss which was eagerly accepted.

"So hungry for you _Ryuichi..."_ Harry murmured into their kiss, rolling his hips with every slow plunge of the member inside of him. "Don't let me starve for so long" He demanded quietly against Asami's lips.

Asam bit Harry's swollen pink lips and sucked it to draw out a mewl from his lover. Moving forward to claim his wizards sweet mouth in another kiss as a silent agreement to the demand. It had been too long since he fully had and savored his lover.

Deciding to take things back to their room Asami pulled back from pinning Hariku from the wall. Smirking with clear mirth when his lover yelped in surprise, and humming in approval when arms wrap securely around his neck.

"Ryuichi wha- Ah!"Harry cried out when Asami bounced him once to 'adjust' him into a better position. Biting his lip to hold in a whine his arms tightened around his older lover even more when he felt Asami start to casually walk toward their bedroom. His heart raced with both fear of falling from where he was held and from the pleasure he was receiving from the rocking of every step his lover took.

The low chuckle that race a shiver down his spine had him instinctively clenching around Asami rewarding himself with one sharp thrust. Mewling in frustration when it only went back to the shallow rolls and insistent rubs against his sweet spot.

"Don't let go now Harry" The yakuza taunted huskily, easily using his strength to lift his wizard up from his cock only to let go and drop him back down to the base. The cry that slipped from those sweet lips had him lick his own with hunger, prompting him to repeat the previous action. Using both hands to grab supple cheeks and lifting Harry up easily Asami brushed his lips against the blushing ear to whisper darkly "Hold onto me or else my hands might... slip" And like he said Asami dropped the wizard right back down onto his cock, burying to the hilt and rolling his hips as he continued to walk forward. The loud moan and pleading whimper had the older chuckle cruelly, keeping his hold on Hariku's ass firmly pressed up against his hips. Making sure that he was completely connected to his wizard.

Harry growled weakly even as he tightened his hold on Asami's broad shoulders. Biting his lips to hold back his moans he looked down to see Asami staring at him with familiar dark intensity. He opened his mouth to speak but a moan escaped instead when his lover slapped his ass to silence him.

He glared at the playful smirk aimed at him and clenched down around his lover. His own smirk lifting his lips when he drew out a grunt from the yakuza.

Harry should have known Ryuichi would retaliate.

"Wah-!" Harry yelped in surprised when he no longer felt Asami's large hands supporting his weight. His heart raced with fear of falling off and scrambled his hands to keep his balance. But as he wiggled to get his purchase he seemed to forget that there was still something hard deep inside him.

He gasped when Ryuichi bucked up to thrust purposely against his weak spot. Taking in sadistic delight on seeing his wizard struggle from both holding on fighting off the pleasure that was assaulting him from the rocking steps.

"N-No! Ryu-" Harry whimpered weakly as his lover only stared at him with a dark hungry gaze. Watching usual defiant eyes squeezed shut with focus.

Harry's rising panic had him clenching down even tighter around Asami when his hands began to slip from his hold from his lovers shoulders.

The excitement and fear combined with the pleasure of a thick member grinding so deep inside him had his release so very close to it's peak. His stretched hole tightening around his lover, body trembling in straining effort to control and lips bitten in attempt to hold back lewd whimpers.

 _He was going to cum!_

It was then that Ryuichi stilled his movements. His large hands grabbing hold of plump cheeks and held his lover against him, buried completely inside.

"No-!" Harry whined from denial of his release. Weakly trying his best to roll his hips to chase back his fading orgasm. "Bastard!" The wizard cried out in a whine, hating that Asami wouldn't let him go. Even though a few minutes prior he didn't want the yakuza to do just that.

Trying his best to squirm from the strong hold Harry was caught off guard when he found himself flopped on a queen sized bed. With Asami now hovering above him trapping the wizard and restricting his movements even more. Adding to the fact that the Yakuza hadn't even pulled out even once and was now throbbing harder than ever inside the clenching cavern.

Golden eyes darkened with hunger, roaming and trailing down the debauched form of the most powerful wizard in the world. To know that such a powerful being laid beneath him so submissively -no -so willingly. Everything darkly primal inside the older male rumbled with hungry satisfaction.

 ** _"Harry"_** Asami growled, again with straining control to just give in and just-

 _"Please Ryu... More"_

Everything snapped.

A scream tore from Hariku's lips when Asami pulled out and slammed right back in. Setting a savage pace in fucking his wizard into their mattress. No longer teasing, no longer playing. They had all night for that. Right this moment it wasn't making love. It was pure unadulterated fucking.

Harry's shirt was pushed up high for Asami to attack the pink perked sensitive nubs on that toned chest below. Hips snapped, rammed, plowed and hammered on the abused prostate so much that the wizard was left incoherent from speaking. Pulling only gasps, moans and whimper from swollen kissed lips.

Asami's rough hands gripped lithe hips, and pulled them closer with every thrust forward he gave. Wanting to be even deeper in his lover after being apart from each other for so long. Wanting to remark his territory, to renew his claim by planting his seed inside his lover.

A breathless gasp and lewd cry was the only warning Harry gave as he came hard between them. Arching his body back upwards, his hands weakly scratched Asami's marked shoulders his cum splattered all over his chest at the violent release that seemed to have hit him like a train and

Ryuichi grunted when the hole around him squeezed and spasmed around his cock. Sucking him deeper and quickly pulling his own orgasm from him. His thrusts grew erratic until finally he gave in and released his entire load into his exhausted lover.

Panting with exertion from the intense exercise Ryuichi slowly gathered his now sleeping lover and manouvered them until the Yakuza was laying comfortably on the bed with Harry cuddled on top of him. Feeling a twinge of pleasure from the clenching entrance still wrapped around his member.

His arm reached around Harry and securely settled around the lean waist, his hand lazily cupping one cheek of the wizard's arse, feeling the red smooth flesh under his palm. Asami absentmindedly wondered onto where his lovers laced underwear had vanished and asummed it had been torn and dropped along the way to their bedroom. His large shirt remained intact and on his lover so he didn't mind the tiny loss of the panties since he could still buy more for Harry to wear.

Feeling Harry twitch and shift in his hold Asami looked down on his slumbering wizard. Faintly smirking with fondness at the sight. He knew he shouldn't have neglected his little minx once he came home, but the temptation on seeing what Harry would do to draw him out was too much for Asami to ignore.

Harry may have won their little game, but that doesn't mean that Asami didn't enjoy starting it. Even though the wizard didn't know it.

It doesn't matter now. Asami was temporarily stated and was happily content to finally be home with his lover. Closing his eyes to doze for a while until Harry work up ready for the next round.

* * *

 **AN: This took a hell of a lot longer than I expected. A delicious smutfest to all you beautiful perverts. To those that are following my other stories sorry for the eternal wait. I'm currently working hard on TMBH chapter 6. Don't want you guys to be mad/sad but I had to redo the entire chapter after I lost my USB that had half of it done. I'm also having writers block on my EG Fixer story. (I keep scrapping out ideas). Those that are waiting on my God of war/Harry Potter xover, rejoice! I'm almost done with it, fixing up details on that and decided to add an epilogue to the oneshot. It's a long oneshot that has smut, so don't worry bout it. Give me a week or two to post that bad boy up for you guys.**

 **Note: If this gets taken down I'll be putting it up in AO3 on my account. Same Author name 'ShizuBabe' I'll ONLY post it there if this gets taken down from HERE. Currently my AO3 account has no stories on it.** **If you guys don't want this taken down... Keep in on the down low and to yourself. Kapeesh?**

 **Oh last thing. Let me know if you guys spot any mistakes okay? Anyways** **Love yah beautiful people!**

Ciao~

 **ShizuBabe**


End file.
